A little more love
by TotallyRadoactive
Summary: An alternative ending to Episode 4... Demelza and Ross find out together their good news!


**A/N: Originally meant to be a gap filler but turned out to be more of an alternative of the ending off Episode 4, this was actually the first Poldark fan fiction I wrote but i never gave it a title and then forgot i had written it... So here it is now... Hope you all enjoy it! xxx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything used here are rights go to the BBC and Winston Graham.**

Demelza excused herself from the dinning table, Verity quickly following her out of the room and up the grand staircase, leaving Ross alone with the rest of the household and guests. 'Whats wrong with your wife Ross, she not liking the food?' George asked loudly across the table. 'I'm sure she'd be fine' Ross said taking a large sip of his wine, hoping to not cause a scene. Elizabeth broke the silence that had a occured asking Ross about Wheal Leasure which took his mind of the empty seat in front of him.

'Demelza.. Demelza Dear whats wrong? Verity asked following Demelza into her room. Demelza held her stomach and ran into the joining room which held the chamber pot where she lost everything she had just so gracefully eaten.

' 'Tis nothing... Ross where right, tighten meself to much, eat to much' Demelza said now standing next to the sideboard her hands gripping the edges. 'Are you sure, you dont look to good, shall i bring you Ross?' Verity asked concerned. 'No No bring Ross, I'll be fine, not weak, I'll be down shortly' Demelza mummbled. Verity who had not believed Demelza for one moment agreed to leave Demelza on her own and headed back down to the dinning room.

When alone Demelza cried out in pain as her stomach sent a shock around her body. she slowly crawled onto the bed as she held on to her stomach pleading with he pain to stop. She felt so weak and empty as she threw up once more this time not being able to move landed to the side of her. She took as big as breath as she could muster in her tightly pulled corset and she closed her eyes and willed the world away.

Verity quickly walked into the dinning room seeing that Ross was still in the same seat. Trying to walk in unnoticed not to cause a stir she was caught by Francis looking her way. 'What be Demelza?' he asked this question causing Ross to turn around and face her himself. Verity walked quickly to Ross and whispered in his ear. He stood up ubruptly. 'Excuse me' he said and droped his napkin on the table and ran out of the room. 'Whats happened?' Elizabeth asked 'Nothing, they'll be fine, lets contiue' Verity said and proceeded to set in Ross's abandored seat and helped her self to another glass of wine and some cheese.

'Demelza!' Ross cried as he swang open the door and saw her lying on the bed. 'Ross, me be fine' Demelza said trying to catch her breath. 'Your not fine, don't hide from me, what wrong?' Ross asked closing the door behind him and approaching the bed .''tis just cramps' Demelza whispered.

'Come on Demelza I need to get you off the bed so I can change the sheets' he said when he saw the bed. Demelza was very relucted to get up so Ross pulled her into his arms and carried her to the chair across the room. He got to work quickly removing the sheets a replacing them with new from the cupboard. He then helped Demelza up from the chair and walked her over to the bed. ''Tis hurts Ross' she cried and she turned around to face him and clinged on to his arm. 'I know... I need to get you out of this dress' he told her and started un buttoning the outside of the dress. his fingers hit the boned corset when he had finished and he proceeded in unlacing the tight ribbon. He literally ripped the corset from her body which immitidly helped her breathing. Ross then got to work removing the rest of her clothes before reaching over to his opened case on the sideboard and pulling out one of his shirts. He rid himself of his boots and climed into the bed pulling Demelza along with him.

They lay there in silence, Ross gently massaging her stomach with his large hands. 'We need to call a doctor' Ross said quietly 'No, me be fine, just rest' she mumbled falling asleep. Ross stayed with her all night and only got up to ask Verity to fetch the doctor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ross, why arent you with Demelza?' Verity asked when she came across him in the corridor 'Its not be aloud' he mimicked the doctors words and he angrily paced up and down the landing. He stopped and sighed suddenly. 'Why wont they tell me whats wrong, she is my wife!' he near shouted and kicked the wall in front of him. 'Ross calm down, I'm sure everything is fine, the doctor just needs to examine her and you know the rules' Francis said as he walked towards them. He had never seen Ross like this, he suspected this was what true love looked like in a man. Ross turned around and slouched to the floor. 'You did't see her, she was in so much pain and I could't do anything' he whispered letting tears fall unashamedly.

'Captain Poldark, you may see her now' The doctors voiced echoed down the corridor. Ross pulled himself from the floor and all but ran to the room. 'Well?' he asked the Doctor as he pasted, I'll let your wife tell you' he said and left the room

Ross walked in almost shaking as he sat down on the bed to the side of his wife. 'You scared me so much Demelza I Love you' he whispered catching his hands in hers.

Demelza looked up and smiled 'I hope you have a little more love to share..?' she said and took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Demelza watched as her husband's face changed from fear to joy. 'Really?' he asked not quite convinced Demelza nodded as Ross pulled her into a kiss. 'Ross... could we'd be going home now?' she asked. Ross laughed 'Of course my love' he said and kissed her once more. Before leavng the room.

'Ross, How be Demelza?' Francis asked as he walked from the room.

'Great! I'm going to be a father Francis!' Ross told his cousin 'Congratulations!' Verity all but shouted whilst enclosing him in a hug.

'Would be so kind and fetch me Darkie, Demelza would like to go home and I don't think shes much up to walking?' Ross turned and asked Francis. Francis nodded before leaving the corridor.

Verity and Ross walked back into the room where they found Demelza rifling through there case looking for some clothes.

'And what do you think you're doing?' Ross asked 'Judas Ross, did't hear you come in, Me gotta find some clothes for the ride home' she told him finally pulling out a piece of clothing that looked like her own.

She was about to undress when she felt Ross's hand pull the dress back and set it back in the case. 'No, I want you to be comfortable you will not be putting that back on', he told her. instead he took his coat from sideboard where he had placed it earlier and pulled in around her body, covering her from the harsh world around her.

'Come on now, Darkie will be waiting for us' Ross said and was about to pull Demelza into his arms.

'No, Ross I walk' she told him causing Verity to giggle. Ross gave Verity a look and realised he was out voted, he knelt down and put Demelza's shoes back on her feet before taking her hand and with Verity's help leading her down the stairs.

'What about the case?' Demelza asked

'I'll come back and collect it later' Ross told her and helped her out of the house, where Francis and Elizabeth where waiting for them.

'Goodbye Demelza, I hope you will visit us again, we have enjoyed your company' Elizabeth said and waved before heading back in to the warm.

Verity hugged her friend and they quietly arranged another meeting whilst Ross was saying goodbye to his cousin.

'Come on my love, lets get you home' He said and allowed Francis to help get Demelza on the horse. He then nodded to Francis and got up onto Darkie himself, pulling Demelza safety into his arms. He rode slowly and gently all the way back to Nampara.

He could't quite believe that Demelza was with child, he made a promise to himself on the way home, that he would always care for her starting now.

After he got her settled in bed. 'Sleep now my love' he whispered and closed her eyes planting a small kiss on her forhead.

'Thank You' he whispered


End file.
